polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Lee
Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee (ur. 27 maja 1922 w Londynie, zm. 7 czerwca 2015 tamże) – brytyjski aktor i wokalista odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego i Orderem Szpitala św. Jana Jerozolimskiego. Podczas swojej siedemdziesięcioletniej kariery filmowej zagrał w niemal 300 filmach. Życiorys Kariera aktorska Przed kamerą zadebiutował w 1948 roku, w filmie pt. Corridor of Mirrors, w którym grana przez niego postać wypowiadała tylko jedno zdanie. Przez kolejne kilka lat grywał głównie postacie drugoplanowe, miał za to okazję poznać między innymi Borisa Karloffa, Vincenta Price’a oraz Petera Cushinga, który został jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Przełomem w jego karierze okazała się rola potwora w Przekleństwie Frankensteina w 1957 roku, w którym rolę Barona Frankensteina zagrał Cushing. Rok później zagrał tytułową rolę w filmie Dracula, który przyspieszył rozwój kariery. W rolę Draculi Lee wcielił się jeszcze sześć razy, chociaż sam przyznał, że chciał zrezygnować po pierwszych dwóch częściach. Jako główny powód chęci rezygnacji podawał, iż grany przez niego Dracula nic nie mówił. Lee wielokrotnie prosił producentów, by pozwolili mu użyć choć kilku kwestii napisanych przez Brama Stokera. Ostatecznie zagrał w kolejnych filmach, po tym jak właściciele studia Hammer powiedzieli mu, że bez niego w filmie wielu ludzi straci pracę. Dla studia Hammer zagrał także między innymi w Mumii (1959), Rasputinie (1966), The Devil Rides Out (1968) i Prywatnym życiu Sherlocka Holmesa (1970). Po roli w filmie Córka dla diabła (1976) Lee zakończył współpracę ze studiem. W 1971 roku pojawił się jako narrator w polskim serialu Theatre Macabre. Zagrał także w sześciu kolejnych filmach o Fu Manchu, począwszy od The Face of Fu Manchu (1965), a skończywszy na The Castle of Fu Manchu (1969). W 1973 roku pojawił się na okładce albumu Paula McCartneya Band on the Run. W tym samym roku zagrał w The Wicker Man, który uważał za swój najlepszy film oraz w Trzech muszkieterach. W kolejnych latach wystąpił także w dwóch kontynuacjach adaptacji powieści Aleksandra Dumasa: Czterej muszkieterowie (1975) i Powrót muszkieterów (1989). Rok później zagrał złoczyńcę, Francisco Scaramangę w Człowieku ze złotym pistoletem z serii filmów o Jamesie Bondzie. Pierwotnie Lee miał się pojawić w innej odsłonie przygód Bonda, Doktor No, jednak rola ostatecznie trafiła do Josepha Wisemana. Równocześnie Lee ciągle grywał w filmach nieanglojęzycznych, w tym w 1970 roku w ramach przysługi pojawił się jako narrator w filmie Eugenie reżyserii Jesúsa Franco. Aktor nie był świadomy, iż był to film pornograficzny, bowiem sceny łóżkowe kręcono w innym studiu. Pod koniec lat 70' grywał częściej w filmach amerykańskich. W 1979 roku wraz z Johnem Belushim, Danem Aykroydem i Toshirō Mifune wystąpił w komedii Stevena Spielberga 1941. Następnie zagrał między innymi w filmach Oko za oko (1981) z Chuckiem Norrisem, W 80 dni dookoła świata (1989) z Pierce'em Brosnanem, Akademii Policyjnej 7 (1994) oraz serialu Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa. W 1999 roku zagrał w Jeźdźcu bez głowy w reżyserii Tima Burtona. Na początku XXI wieku otrzymał rolę Sarumana w adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni J.R.R. Tolkiena. Lee sam zgłosił się do Petera Jacksona, jednak starał się o rolę Gandalfa. Lee jako jedyny z obsady filmów osobiście spotkał Tolkiena. Na pierwszym spotkaniu z Ianem McKellenem podczas kręcenia Władcy Pierścieni Lee wyznał: „zawsze uważałem, że to ja powinienem zagrać Gandalfa. Czytam Władcę Pierścieni co roku, czasem dwukrotnie”. Aktorzy szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Podczas kręcenia sceny śmierci Sarumana w Powrocie króla, w której grający Grimę Brad Dourif miał go pchnąć sztyletem w plecy, Peter Jackson zaczął tłumaczyć aktorom swoją wizję tej sceny. Lee odpowiedział: „Czy wiesz jaki dźwięk wydaje osoba pchnięta w plecy? Ja wiem”. W 2002 roku George Lucas obsadził go jako hrabiego Dooku w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: Część II – Atak klonów, do której to roli powrócił trzy lata później w Zemście Sithów. W niektórych scenach aktor korzystał z dublera, jednak sceny szermierki grał osobiście. Grał także w filmie Charlie i fabryka czekolady oraz wcielił się w kardynała Wyszyńskiego w amerykańskiej wersji Jana Pawła II (2005). W 2010 roku zagrał w Alicji w Krainie Czarów, w 2011 roku wystąpił w Hugo i jego wynalazek, rok później zagrał w Mrocznych cieniach Burtona, a następnie ponownie spotkał się z Peterem Jacksonem, wracając do roli Sarumana w Hobbicie. Jego ostatnim filmem był Hobbit: Bitwa pięciu armii, którego premiera miała miejsce w 2014 roku. Kariera muzyczna Znany był również ze swojego zaangażowania (od 2003 roku) w działalność zespołu Rhapsody of Fire. W ramach tego włoskiego powermetalowego zespołu był lektorem oraz „wokalistą wspierającym” (ze względu na swój niski głos). W marcu 2010 roku ukazała się nagrana przez niego płyta w klimatach symfonicznometalowych zatytułowana Charlemagne: By the Sword and the Cross. W tym samym roku z zespołem Manowar nagrał płytę Battle Hymns MMXI, gdzie zastąpił nieżyjącego Orsona Wellesa w utworze „Dark Avenger”. Również w 2010 roku otrzymał branżową nagrodę Metal Hammer Golden God w kategorii Spirit of Hammer. W grudniu 2012 roku opublikowany został EP A Heavy Metal Christmas z wykonywanymi przez niego heavymetalowymi coverami dwóch piosenek bożonarodzeniowych. 27 maja 2013 roku wydana została jego heavymetalowa płyta Charlemagne: The Omens of Death. Życie prywatne Na początku lat 50' Lee był zaręczony z Henriette von Rosen, którą poznał w Sztokholmie. Jej ojciec, hrabia Fritz von Rosen, przekonał ich do przełożenia ślubu, jednocześnie wymagając od Lee przedstawienia referencji. Referencje te aktor uzyskał od Douglasa Fairbanksa i braci Boulting. Anglik musiał także uzyskać pozwolenie na ślub od szwedzkiego króla Gustawa VI Adolfa, które uzyskał, bowiem kilka lat wcześniej spotkał monarchę podczas kręcenia filmu Tales of Hans Anderson. Niedługo przed ślubem para odwołała go. W 1960 roku poprzez znajomych w Danii poznał modelkę Birgit „Gitte” Krøncke. Wkrótce się zaręczyli, a 17 marca 1961 roku wzięli ślub. Para doczekała się jednego dziecka, w 1963 roku na świat przyszła córka Christina Erika Carandini Lee. Jego siostrzenica, Harriet Walter, także została aktorką. Rodzina Carandinich otrzymała prawo umieszczenia w swoim herbie godła Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego przez cesarza Fryderyka I Barbarossę. Był także dalekim krewnym amerykańskiego generała Roberta E. Lee. W październiku 2009 roku otrzymał w Buckingham Palace tytuł szlachecki z rąk księcia Karola. Był zwolennikiem Partii Konserwatywnej. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy